The state of the art is believed to be represented by the following publications and documents, referred to by square-bracketed number herein:    [1] Olga Brukman and Shlomi Dolev. Recovery oriented programming. In Self-Stabilizing Systems, Lecture Notes in Computer Science. Springer Verlag, 2006.    [2] E. W. Dijkstra. Self-stabilizing systems in spite of distributed control. Commun. ACM, 11(17):643-644, 1974.    [3] Shlomi Dolev. Self-Stabilization. MIT Press, March 2000.    [4] Shlomi Dolev and Yinnon Haviv. “self-stabilizing microprocessor analyzing and overcoming soft-errors (extended abstract)”. In Organic and Pervasive Computing—ARCS 2004, International Conference on Architecture of Computing Systems, volume 2981 of Lecture Notes in Computer Science, pages 31-46. Springer Verlag, 2004.    [5] Shlomi Dolev and Yinnon A. Haviv. Self-stabilizing microprocessor: Analyzing and overcoming soft errors. IEEE Trans. Computers, 55(4):385-399, 2006.    [6] Shlomi Dolev, Yinnon A. Haviv, and Mooly Sagiv. Self-stabilization preserving compiler. In Self-Stabilizing Systems, volume 3764 of Lecture Notes in Computer Science, pages 81-95. Springer Verlag, 2006.    [8] Shlomi Dolev and Reuven Yagel. Memory management for self-stabilizing operating systems. In Self-Stabilizing Systems, volume 3764 of Lecture Notes in Computer Science, pages 113-127. Springer Verlag, 2006.    [10] Jason Hill, Robert Szewczyk, Alec Woo, Seth Hollar, David Culler, and Kristofer Pister. System architecture directions for networked sensors. SIGPLAN Not., 35(11):93-104, 2000.    [11] Intel. Intel 80200 Processor based on Intel XScale Microarchitecture, 2000. http://www.intel.com/design/iio/manuals/273411.htm.    [12] Intel. Intel XScale Core, Developer's Manual, 2004. http://www.intel.com/design/intelxscale/273473.htm.    [13] David Seal. ARM Architecture Reference Manual. Addison-Wesley Longman Publishing Co., Inc., Boston, Mass., USA, 2000.    [14] IEEE Computer Society. IEEE Standard Test Access Port and Boundary-Scan Architecture-IEEE Std 1149.1, 2001. http://standards.ieee.org.    [15] Andrew S. Tanenbaum. Structured computer organization (3rd ed.). Prentice-Hall, Inc., Upper Saddle River, N.J., USA, 1989.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specifications, and of the publications cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.